Love in the Eyes of a Seven Year Old
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Andy/Sam fic. Sam had a heart-to-heart conversation with his daughter. Please review!


_Hi guys! So I'm working on Chapter 2 for "Is It Still None of My Business?" but I've had this little scenario with Sam and his daughter floating around in my head for some time now. _

_Anyways, I'm going off to camp this week, so I'll have to miss this week's episode (NO!) but when I get back I'll post the next chapter. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback on my fics. Who knew writing Andy/Sam would be so much fun!_

* * *

Sam sat down on the pink and blue polka-dot duvet and leaned forward to tuck the covers over the small body in the cowboy pajamas.

"Daddy?" Sam smiled down on the mass of brown curls.

"Yes, Mandy?"

"How did you and mommy meet?" Sam was slightly taken aback at the question. Regular seven year old children usually didn't ask a question like that. But it was early in the night, and he was in the mood to indulge his daughter. Plus, he secretly enjoyed telling the story.

"Well, the very first time I ever met your mother, she arrested me." Mandy's eyed widened.

"Really?" she breathed. "What did you do?" Sam laughed at the concerned expression on her face.

"I didn't really do anything. You see, I was working undercover and I was pretending to be a bad guy in order to catch other really, really bad guys." Mandy's features relaxed.

"Oh, so you were like the Venus fly trap plant and the bad guys were like the bugs," she asked innocently. Sam couldn't help but laugh. How did she even know what a Venus fly trap plant was?

"Yeah, something like that. Anyways, your mom didn't know that I was only pretending to be a bad guy. She actually thought I was one, so she was just doing her job." Of course, he hadn't felt that lenient in his thinking at first. Quite the opposite, actually. He believed the words he used to describe her to Jerry were "stupid naive wannabe who didn't have a clue how to be a cop". But he wasn't about to tell his daughter that. After all, he had quickly warmed up to Andy. Who couldn't?

"So then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, when she arrested me, it was actually her first day. So all the new police officers get to work with experienced police officers so that they can learn about how to be good cops. Our boss assigned your mom to me. I was her training officer, and she was my rookie."

"Uh oh. Were you angry at her for arresting you?" Mandy asked, a frown burrowing her forehead.

"At the beginning, yeah, maybe a little bit. But you know your mom - no one can stay mad at her for long." Mandy tilted her head to one side.

"So did you guys fall in love then?" she asked. Sam thought back to the early days. He smiled at his train of thought.

"Yeah, you could say that. Although I fell in love with her before she fell in love with me." Mandy's eyes widened again.

"Really? But why?"

"Well, there was a detective called Luke Callaghan..." he was cut off as Mandy interjected.

"Oh, is he the evil villain in this story? There's always an evil villain in these stories." Sam chuckled.

"You could say that." He really, really hadn't liked Callaghan back then. Things had changed over time, but only after Andy's heart was his and his alone. "She actually started dating him before she and I started dating. But they were together for only a little time."

"And then you swooped in and rescued her?" Sam couldn't help grinning. Things were so much more simpler as an eight year-old.

"Yes, I rescued her. But there was a problem - since I was her training officer and she was my rookie, we weren't allowed to be in love. It was against the rules. Our boss didn't allow training officers and rookies to date."

"Is he like the wicked stepmother who doesn't allow the princess to see her prince?"

"Um, not exactly. Boyko isn't a wicked stepmother. He's just a stickler for rules. But that made it really, really difficult to date each other."

"So then what did you do?" Mandy sat up straight, not wanting to miss a single word.

"Well, we kept our relationship a secret for a long time." Mandy squealed.

"So it was like the secret romance, with you meeting her in a secret garden at midnight!" Mandy was ecstatic. She had had no idea that her parents were so exciting!

"Yeah. We fell madly in love and then I asked her to marry me." Sam loved this part of the story. The night he had proposed had been the second best night of his life, coming in behind his wedding day only. "I bought her this beautiful diamond ring and asked 'Bambi, will you marry me?' And she said yes. But let me tell you Mandy, I was so nervous she was going to say no."

"But why? You said she loved you." Mandy couldn't understand why he could have nervous.

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "It's one of those situations where you imagine everything that could go wrong, but everything turns out perfect in the end."

"And your wedding? Was it perfect too?" Mandy asked, slightly slurring her words as she grew tired.

"It was beyond perfect. Everyone from the police station was there. Your mom looked so beautiful. And so we said our vows, and we got married, and lived happily ever after. And then, you know what else happened?" He waited for an answer, but none came. Looking down, he saw Mandy fast asleep, clutching the stuffed purple hippo that used to have been Andy's.

"You do know she now thinks our love life is straight out of a fairytale, right?" a female voice said softly. Sam looked at the doorway and saw Andy leaning against the frame, a smile on her face. He got up silently from the bed and went over to his wife, and kissed her deeply.

"I think it's pretty damn special, Mrs. Swarek," he said as he held her in his arms. Andy sighed contentedly and leaned back against her husband. The two of them gazed on their sleeping daughter.

"She looks just like you Sam," Andy whispered. Sam kissed the top of her head.

"Really? I think she looks just like you," he countered, slowly walking backwards into the hallway, taking Andy with him. He led her down the hall until they got to their bedroom, where he proceeded to shut the door firmly behind him. Andy walked to the middle of the room. It was only then that Sam was able to take in the view of his wife.

"So, Officer, what shall we do tonight?" Andy asked with a sly smile as she sat on the bed and beckoned with a finger. Sam swallowed. How was it that after eight years of marriage, she could still make his heart stop with a single glance?

"You are just loving the fact that you look damn sexy in my shirt, aren't you?" he asked as he walked over to her. She grabbed the front of his shirt and drew him back on the bed. He kissed her passionately, and started unbuttoning her shirt, when Andy stopped his hands.

"Just for the record? I fell in love with you much sooner than you think."

* * *

_The end! Did you like it? I know, it was extremely fluffy, but sometimes life needs a little fluff. Anyways, please review! _


End file.
